Sirena
Sirena is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. Sirena is the mediator and the peacekeeper between Nixie and Lyla. She's a really beautiful soul and bit naïve, but that can work to her disadvantage. Description Sirena has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She is a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator- but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps- and Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. She has light blonde hair and blue eyes. She is taller then Nixie but shorter then Lyla. Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie to dry Zac. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. Trivia * Sirena is the only one of the three mermaids to have a Moon Ring. * She refers to humans as "land people". * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin. * She makes bracelets out of shells. Gallery File:Sirena.jpg File:Sirena Underwater.jpg File:Sirena Tailed.jpg File:Sirena underwater.jpg File:David and Sirena.JPG File:sirena.JPG File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Sirena.png File:Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg File:Mermaids and Aquata.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Lyla and sirena hiding.jpg File:Image.jpg File:Sirena underwater.JPG File:Girls in grotto.jpg File:Mermaids.jpg File:Zac and girls.jpg File:aquata and sirena.jpg File:Sirena freeing Nixie.jpg File:Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg File:Carly.png File:Sirena and her bracelets.jpg File:Nixie and Sirena.jpg File:Lyla and Sirena.jpg File:Zac confides to girls.jpg File:Lyla using her powers.jpg File:Sirena blowing into a shell.jpg File:Zac falls in his garage.JPG File:Sirena and Lyla smiling.JPG File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Rita passed out.jpg File:Nixie using her powers 2.JPG File:Girls using Moon Rings.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Lyla's hand motion.JPG File:Sirena and Nixie swimming.JPG File:Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena.jpg File:Rita teaching the girls how to create a storm.jpg Nixie falls.jpg Lyla practicing levitation.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets